Friendly Advice
by SunnyBatgirl
Summary: You know that annoying friend of yours who is constantly bugging you about your love life? Maybe she's not that bad....


Search: Lycos Angelfire Share This Page Report Abuse Edit your Site Browse Sites « Previous Top 100 Next » Friendly AdviceTitle: Friendly Advice  
Author: Little Spooky  
Author's Website: Little Spooky's Fan Fiction  
Rating: PG-13 for one or two implied situations  
Spoilers:A little from the very last episode  
Disclamers: Luv 'em. Wanna own 'em. Don't own 'em. No money. Don't sue. 

Summary: You know that annoying friend of yours who is constantly bugging you about your love life? Maybe she's not that bad... 

Friendly Advice

Inspector Margaret Thatcher stepped off her plane into the cool Canadian air and shivered. For the past five years, she had gotten used to the dry heat of the Middle East, but now she was back. 

"Ah, Inspector Thatcher?" A young Mountie greeted her with a smile. "Welcome back. I am Constable Johnson. I have been sent to give you your assignment." 

"Assignment?" Meg peered over the top of her glasses. "I was under the assumption that I would have some vacation time." 

"Well," Constable Johnson smiled. "You know what they say about assuming things." 

The inspector blinked. Obviously the RCMP had been more leniant on who they admitted. 

"Well," Meg retrieved her luggage. "What is my assignment then?" 

"The states." 

"Can you be more specific?" 

"Chicago, actually. Where you were assigned before." 

"Wonderful." 

"We have made improvements," the consatble followed her as she left the airport. 

"Improvements?" 

"Yes," Johnson smiled again. "Electrical, heating, cooling. You name it. It's still mainly the same, but there's more of a... casual look about it." 

"Casual?"Oh, Dear God, don't tell me he works there."So, who will be... the staff? I... suppose...that Turnbull and Fraser won't be there." 

"Ah, well," Johnson led her to a rather large black car. "I have the position Constable Turnbull previously occupied, but Constable Fraser has not yet been replaced." 

Of course not, Meg thought. Who could replace such a... Stop it. Stop it. He's probably changed. Who wouldn't be after spending so much time with Detective Kowalski? He probably doesn't even remember the 'incidents'. 

"...looking for a replacement," Johnson went on. "I'm not sure when one will be found, though." 

He reminds me of Turnbull, Meg thought. I just hope he doesn't have the same idiosincracies. 

DSDSDSDS 

Settled in, Meg looked around her office. Johnson was right. It looked mainly the same, but one could tell that changes had been made. When she closed her eyes, Meg could still make out the faint whistling of Turnbull emaculately dusting every object in the room. 

Old Ghosts, Meg thought. and sat in the large chair behind her desk. 

"I never quite understood why you wanted to be a Mountie," Meg looked up to see a young girl studying the bookshelf. 

"Who are you?" Meg went into official mode. "How did you get in here?" 

"Meggie, Meggie, Meggie," the girl shook her head. "Thought you'd outgrown me? How untrue. I just thought it would be better for your mental state, or rather what others thought of your mental state, if I went away for a while. I mean, what would people say if you said you had frequent conversations with your dead best friend? Doesn't exactly sound sane, does it?" 

"Abby?" Meg stared for a moment. 

"Who else did you think it was?" The black haired girl plopped down on the sofa. She smiled. "Abigail DeShaw at your service. You are in need of a friend." 

"What makes you think that 

"You just do. Even if you don't realize it. I was always there for you. Always have been. What's to say I've changed?" 

Meg smiled a little, but her gaze wasn't exactly focused. 

"It wasn't your fault," Abby assured her. "I'm the one that insisted on going ice skating. How were we to know the ice wasn't safe?" 

Meg smiled a little more. "I'm glad you're still my friend." 

"Ditto." 

DSDSDSDS 

Constable Benton Fraser stepped into the 27th Chicago Precinct. He wondered how many people he knew were still there. He knew Ray Vechio had moved to Florida with Stella and named Ben godfather to the twins that soon joined the Vechio family.("Hey, Benny. Tell me when they get a godmother, too, huh?") Franchesca was doing something that involved children, and there was also something about a comedy club involving two officers. Sometimes Ben couldn't descipher Mrs. Vechio's handwriting. 

"Ah, Lieutenant Welsh," Ben caught sight of someone he knew. "Perhaps you can clear some things up for me?" 

DSDSDSDS 

"Oh, come on. You and Constable Fraser have more in common than you'd like to admitt." 

"Name one thing." 

"You both talk to dead people." 

"What?" 

"Ben used to talk to his dad, before his business was finished, of course." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Fraser, Sr. used Ben's closet as an office. Why else do you think you found him in his closet so often?" 

"I was begining to wonder." 

"Sir?" Constable Johnson chose that time to pop in. "Were you talking to someone?" 

"Uh, no. What is it?" 

"Ah, well. Constable Fraser will not be replaced. He has taken his previous position." 

"What?" Did I hear that right? 

Johnson stepped aside to reveal Ben, Stetson in hand and backpack at his feet. "Sir." 

"Constable," Meg stood up. "How... pleasant... to see you again." 

"Oooo," Abby stood behind her. "Someone's in love." 

Meg glanced behind her. 

"Sir?" Ben stepped forward. "Is something wrong? I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." 

Meg smiled. Before, he would have suggested that he leave and come back later. He's changed. 

"That's quite alright, Constable. I appear to be slightly behind in current events. Perhaps you could clear up a few questions?" She walked up to him and lowered her voice. "Constable Johnson tends to be more like Turnbull." 

Ben smiled. 

DSDSDSDS 

"You're kidding me," Meg laughed and took another sip of wine. 

"No. Ray got drunk at a bar somewhere and afterwards wouldn't shut up about how much he loved Franchesca. Of course, when he was more... sober, he said the only woman he was in love with was my sister." 

Meg started laughing and accidentally snorted which just got her and Ben laughing harder. 

"Although, I think he must have been a little drunk then, too, because that was the first time he ever admitted to loving my sister, at least since we found out she was my sister." 

When they finally stopped laughing, Ben went to pick up the plates and glasses. 

"It's getting late. Maybe I should go." 

That startled Meg. What happened? It was going along so well. We were talking and laughing... 

"You're torchering yourself, Meggie," Abby warned. "Just admitt it, you love him." 

"No," Meg was getting annoyed. 

"Excuse me?" Ben looked confused. 

"Um," Meg looked uncomfortable. Great. How am I going to get out of this one? "Why don't you stay a while longer. Tomorrow's Saturday, and you're one of the first people I've been able to talk to that doesn't speak Iraqi or Saudia Arabian as their primary language." 

"Smoothe one, Meggie." 

"Sir, is someone else in this room?" 

Meg sighed. "You'd never believe me if I told." 

"Told what?" 

"Constable," Meg started. "Fraser... Ben." Ben gave her a blank look. "Did you ever talk to your father? After he passed away, I mean? And did he ever answer?" 

"I'm not quite sure what you're saying." He still had the same blank look, but now appeared to be slightly nervous. 

"I talked to a friend earlier today, and she said you talked to your father's ghost before... you apprehended your mother and father's murderer. Is that true? The reason I'm asking is..." 

"Yes," he interrupted her. "I talked to my father's ghost. He was constantly giving me advice, whether asked for or otherwise." 

"That tells me I'm not crazy," Meg replied, "or, at least not the only one." Ben gave her a confused look. "My friend, who told me about your dad? Her name is Abigail DeShaw, and she died when I was 14. She fell through the ice on a pond that winter, and her ice skates got tangled in some underwater plants." 

"I'm sorry." 

"What for?" Meg smiled a little. "You weren't there. It wasn't anyone's fault. And she's given me a lot of good advice since then." Ben raised an eyebrow. Meg smiled. "She's sitting on the couch." 

Abby laughed. "You two were made for each other, I swear." 

Meg laughed a little and blushed. 

"What?" Ben gave her a questioning look. 

"Oh, nothing." 

DSDSDSDS 

When Meg woke the next morning, she found herself not only in a bed, but also in the arms of Constable Benton Fraser. 

How in the...? Meg thought. Did I...? Did he...? Did we...? 

Ben's eyes opened slowly, and he smiled ever so slightly. "Good morning, sir. I'm afraid you fell asleep, and when I went to put you to bed, you wouldn't... let go of me." 

Now Meg was certain of it. He _had_ changed. Before, he would have just stammered when he tried to expain something that could be even slightly embarassing. 

"Maybe I was having a dream," Meg lied. She slightly remembered now. She hadn't fallen asleep until a few minutes after he had given up on getting out of her grasp. She had been slightly drunk at the time. 

"About your friend?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The dream?" 

"Oh, I don't know." 

"Stop lieing, Meggie," Meg was suddenly aware of Abby in the room. "Just because he'll believe almost anything you say..." 

"Oh, it's going to take a while to get used to this again," Meg sighed. 

Ben was confused. "Again, sir? I don't believe we've ever... um,... well..." 

"Not you, Ben," Meg interrupted sharply. "Not... this. I mean Abby. Last time I saw her was a month before I graduated from high school. I had forgotten how she just suddenly appears somewhere." 

"Oh. In a way, I know how you feel." 

"Oh, Ben," Meg realised that she may have hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry if I..." 

"It's alright, sir," he sat up. 

Meg sighed again. "God, Ben, will you just call me 'Meg'? We're not even on duty, and, even though nothing really happened, we _did_ sleep together." That got Ben to grin and blush a little. "I considered us friends before we... separated. I hope we're still friends now." Ben nodded. "Good. then off duty, we should be more casual. Call me 'Meg'." 

"Yes,...Meg." 

"I can see why you like him," Abby was sitting in a nearby chair. "He's pretty handsome from this view point. I bet he's a good kisser." 

Meg blushed and let out a short laugh. 

"Si... Meg?" Ben gave her a strange look. 

"Oooo!" Abby got a sparkle in her eye. "You mean you two have...? Oooo! Way to go, Meggie! Was it a quick smooch or a long make-out session?" 

"Oh, it would be so much easier if you could at least hear her," Meg gave Ben a hug. "I'm sorry if I'm confusing you." 

"That's alright,... Meg," he kissed her forehead. "Sometimes I wished that other people could have seen my dad, too. The only one that ever did was my sister, Maggie. Well, Muldune, too, but that was under an awkward situation." 

"What has your sister been doing?" Meg asked. "Have you spoke to her lately?" 

"Three years ago, Ray and I ran into her. At the time, she wasn't doing much of anything. She had been transfered to Ottowa, but had just finished an assignment in the Northern Territories." He hugged Meg a little closer. 

"Getting comfy, are we?" Abby was still there. 

"Abby?" Meg got mad. "I am a grown woman. I just got back from Iraq. Would you _please_ go away?" 

Ben jerked in surprise. 

"Oh, sorry," Meg apologized. "Abby just made me mad. I didn't mean to..." 

"It's okay," Ben smiled. "Perhaps I'll make breakfast? What would you like?" 

You to stay right where you are. "It doesn't really matter. How about pancakes? Or waffles? I haven't had either of those for a while." 

"Okay." 

DSDSDSDS 

After breakfast, Meg decided to take a shower. The shower itself was extremely quiet. So quiet, in fact, that Meg got and unexpected visitor. Unexpected by both of them. 

Ben opened the shower door to a surprised, and rather nude, Meg. 

"Sir!" He stepped back in surprise and suddenly became interrested in the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear..." 

"It's alright cons... Ben," Meg grabbed a towel. "It would appear the showers are quieter than before, and it's my fault for not locking the door." She couldn't help but notice a slight bulge in his blue jeans. 

"Interresting predicament, huh?" Abby grinned. 

"Abby," Meg warned. "This is starting to get annoying. Do you have to follow me everywhere?" 

"I'll, um," Ben began to back out of the room. "I think I'll leave now." 

"Aw, come on," Abby whined. "It was just getting interresting. Don't let him go, Meggie." 

"Meggie?" Ben looked confused. "Who said that?" 

"You heard her?"Meg stepped up to and stared at him. 

"Um,... yes,.. si... Meg." 

"Thank God!" Meg moved her hands to hug him and the towel dropped. 

"Oh, dear." Ben found himself in an embrace with his unclothed superior officer. 

"Oh, come on!" Abby said. "You've hugged enough for one morning! Kiss already!" 

"She was you friend?" Ben asked, blushing. 

"My best friend," Meg replied. "She spent most of her summers in the states." 

"Well, that explains part of it." 

DSDSDSDS 

"You can't see her?" Meg paced across the floor. 

"No," Ben replied. "I can only hear her." 

"It's funny," Abby sat cross legged in the middle of the room. "Nobody else even knew I was around. Not even you mom, Meggie. I don't get it." 

"Muldune could see Dad," Ben said. "At the end anyway. I asked Dad how, and he told me it was because he wanted him to. Maybe it's the same situation." 

"I wasn't even thinking," Abby looked up at him. "I was just trying to get Meggie to confess that she loves you." 

Both Meg and Ben blushed, Meg a little more than Ben. 

"I think we've... worn out that conversation, Abby," Meg avoided Ben's eyes. 

"See?" Abby looked over at Meg. "She's got it bad for you. She just doesn't like to admitt that she can fall for someone so completely." 

"Oh, God, make it stop." 

DSDSDSDS 

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Ben looked down at Meg who was smiling."You know, both Rays are going to want... Ray? Um, hi. It's Fraser. Yeah. About the godmother situation? Yeah, Ray. No, not yet. You're going to laugh." Meg scowled at him. "I don't know whether it's supposed to be funny or not, but you're going to laugh." 

"Who!" Meg faintly heard someone say from the other end of the line. 

"Insector Thatcher," Ben noticed she was still smiling. 

From the phone, Meg could hear a great deal of laughing and then a "No, no. I'm okay, Stella. Benny's marrying the Dragon Lady." He started laughing again. 

"Ray..." Ben warned. "Yeah, I'll call you when we have a date." He listened for a moment and smirked. "Good bye, Ray." 

"What did he say?" Meg asked. 

"He said that we 'should have already gone on a date if we're getting married'." 

"Who's this Ray?" Abby asked. "Is he the wierd cute blonde haired guy with the black car?" 

"That's Ray Kowalski," Ben replied. "The one I just talked to was Ray Vechio." He turned around and saw a dark haired girl sitting on the sofa. "Are you Abby?" 

"You can see her?" Meg asked. "Yeah," Ben replied. "I can." 

"You see, Meggie? I told you it would turn out alright." 

THE END

Email: 


End file.
